monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Traumgewinn
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 21: Ghoulia's dreams of winning a first edition Dead Fast comic book at Nekrocon are all but dead when an UHHHn-expected ghoul saves the day. Handlung Ghoulia is sitting under a tree, gloomily sketching pictures of her favorite superhero, Dead Fast. In the distance, the ghouls are discussing her dilemma. Cleo explains her parents wouldn't let her go to NekroCon this year, and that today was the last day. Ghoulia is missing only one issue of Dead Fast, the ultra-rare issue #00, which only one copy is known to exist. It happens to have been raffled off at NekroCon. Back at the tree, Ghoulia falls asleep, and dreams she is inside a comic, attending NekroCon dressed as her Dead Fast OC: Go Get 'Em Ghoulia. While there, she witnesses the comic being stolen by an evil villain known as the Shadow Poacher. In an act of justice, Ghoulia somehow inherits Dead Fast's super speed and actually becomes Go Get 'Em Ghoulia. Meanwhile, the dastardly Shadow Poacher threatens to destroy the comic's value by leafing through it's pages while drinking a sticky soda and eating cheese puffs. Go Get 'Em Ghoulia makes her arrival and attempts to thwart his evil plan. She uses her newfound powers to dodge every attack thrown at her and ties up the Shadow Poacher, restoring the comic to its rightful place. Ghoulia wakes up, only to find that the ultra-rare issue #0 had been slipped into the pages of her notebook. Cleo tells everyone else that she made all 10,000 of her servants enter the raffle, ensuring her winning the comic. However, she says this must be a secret, as it would ruin her rep if anyone found out. She makes her exit as Ghoulia is seen hugging the comic with a big smile. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title is a play on the 1985 zombie film Day of the Dead. * In keeping with the franchise's love of puns, the name Necro-Con references Comic-Con, with "necros" meaning "corpse" or "dead" in Greek. * Dead Fast, having gained powers after being bitten by a radioactive hummingbird, parodies Spider-Man, who was bitten by a radioactive spider. Kontinuität * Although the school year has ended, the ghouls are seen standing outside the school building during the webisode and Cleo even walks inside at the end of the webisode. The two explanations are that the school is open during the summer or that this webisode occurs before the previous two webisodes. * The Necro-Con event occurs in different ways in the Cartoon-Kontinuität, the Tagebuch-Kontinuität, and the book continuity. The cartoon continuity is the only one in which Ghoulia doesn't go to Necro-Con Meilensteine * Dead Fast and the Shadow Poacher make their cartoon debuts. Weiteres * According to this webisode, Cleo's family has 10,000 servants. * This webisode is a direct reference to Ghoulia's San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 exclusive, and the missing chapter 13 of the first book. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2